


Sign Language Love

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf!Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deaf alternate universe where Louis Tomlinson is deaf and he falls in love with a hearing Harry Styles. Will their love be able to get over the boundry of sound? Or will it be lost upon deaf ears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language Love

___________Louis's P.O.V.__________

I opened my eyes to see my mother shaking me awake, while signing that today was my day at a new school, as if I did not already know that. I was deaf since the day I was born and up until recently I went to a special deaf school, but this was my senior year. I wanted to go to a real school, with much persuading on my behalf, my mother agreed. We packed up my four sisters and our house, moving to not so sunny London , which held the only school that was allowing me to attend without an interrupter. I was not completely dead, I could hear some sounds but it all sounded like it was under water, so my hearing aids helped. My mother shook my again, thinking that I had fallen back to sleep, I quickly signed her that I was up in an annoyed manner. I climbed out from under my warn covers as my mum went on her way to wake up my other siblings, once I was dressed in a usual outfit for me ( which consisted of red skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, a pair of white braces and my worn out TOMS). I brushed my teeth and ran some hair wax through my hair, before I went down stairs to sit with my sisters, all of whom can hear.

I ate my breakfast slowly, trying to keep up with reading my little sisters' as they spoke excitedly about starting at a new school. I answered them using my voice because they were too young to learn and understand signing, I preferred signing. I grabbed my keys to Volkswagen bus, that was orange and white, and headed if in the direction of my school. I pulled in front of an old brick building, with a bunch of cars parked in the front of it, teenagers hanging out in the grassy quad area in the front of the school. I parked next to a black SUV, grabbing my pack back and walking towards the doors. The office was easy enough to find, the lady sitting at the front desk knew how to sign, she handed me my schedule and sent me in the general direction of my locker. I sent her the 'Thank You' sign before walking out the door into the sea of students standing by their lockers with their friends. I was too months late starting at this school, by this point everyone had already made friends and were settled into their groups, but I wasn't really interested in interacting with the other students. I wanted the experience of just being here, knowing that I can coincide with normal hearing people, for future job options. I skipped going to my locker, seeing the fact that it empty, instead heading towards my first period class and that is the first time I ever saw him. He had wild curly brown hair, bright shining green eyes, and dimples; he was he essence of beauty in one body. He was sitting on one of the desk talking to a dark skinned guy, who also had dark hair styled in a quiff and was laughing. The teacher stood up greeting me, saying how excited she was to meet 'someone likes me', by which she meant someone deaf. "Thank you." I said aloud using my voice, causing a few heads to turn and look at me weirdly. I only used my voice with my little sisters, I was never worried about what it sounded like, until now when the curly haired man looking at me. The teacher, Ms. Flack, proceeded to tell the class that I was a new student and I was deaf, never once did she tell them my name. I took a seat in the back of the room, turning my hearing aids up as loud as they would go before I pulled out a notebook and a pen. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked up into a pair of hazel eyes, with a boy around them smiling at me.

'My name is L-I-A-M.' The boy signed to me, allowing a small smile to play on my lips. 'I did not catch your name?' He drew a question mark in the air once he was done signing, it was swirly and made me chuckle.

'L-O-U-I-S, you say it like L-O-U-I-E.' I signed back at him, allowing my teeth to show as I glanced to see more students walking into the room still. 'How do you know sign?'

'One of my nieces is deaf, my sisters made me learn.' He signed, before he sat in the seat next to me, pulling out what he would need for class. 'Can I see your schedule?' I handed it to him; Ms. Flack walked up and placed an English text book on my desk before she walked away again.

'We have every class together, want to be friends?' I nodded my head at him, taking my schedule back, placing it in my backpack.

That was how I met Liam Payne, who ended up being my best friend and it was like a sign from above. Liam and I hung out all the time, talked about everything, he was the first person I told I was gay. He laughed and told me he was gay too, well he signed it to me, same difference. Today Liam was forcing me to my first high school party, it was at his crushes house and he did not want to go alone, wimp. I was dressed in comfortable clothes (red skinnies, a white sweater (the one Harry and him share all the time) and worn out TOMS) and my hair was styled in its normal chaotic messy way, Liam was tapping his wrist. His rude way of telling me it was time to leave, we walked past my mother, I quickly signed we were leaving and she wished me good luck. I checked out Liam's outfit, which I did not totally count as party attire but he was the one who was used to going (a black and red plaid shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of dark coloured jeans, and white trainers). We took my van, Liam signing directions to me to a boy named Niall's house, who apparently was from Ireland . We arrived at an average looking house with people already throwing up in the front yard, throwing a look at Liam before signing. 'Gosh Li, parties sure are wonderful, you were right about what I was missing out on.'

'What Lou? I can't read you signs over all your sarcasm.' Liam signed back at me, play glaring as we walked up to the front and walking into the living room. The party was already in full swing, loud music playing (Which I could only tell because the vibration on the floor), and lots of people making out...A lot. It was like walking into a porn studio, which I signed at Liam whom just laughed at me as we continued walking toward the kitchen. I had drank before, lots of us deafies did it together, we just never tacked the name party to it. 'What do you want?'

'Shots of something.' I signed at him with a smirk on my lips knowing that Liam hated doing shots, he told me during one of many chats. I watched as he sighed before turning to the guy who was making drinks, asking him for a couple shots to start off with. The guy asked what kind of alcohol he preferred, I signed 'Tequila, Mexican if they have it.' at Liam. The guy nodded his head and slid four shot glasses toward Liam and me, I threw my two back quickly, watching Liam struggle and gag with his first one. I threw his second one back, before he could reach towards it smiling and leaning against a wall. I was good at people watching, I liked to do it too because I could never talk to them, so watching them was the next best thing. Before my eyes, a curly head popped in front of him, green eyes slightly blood shot.

"Hey, your Liam's friend, right?" The curly head boy, who haunted all of my wet fantasies said to me, I had to read his lips, which was hard because he was pissed drunk.

"Aye." I said to him, smiling slightly as he wobbled on his unsteady feet, "He is over at the bar." I pointed to where Liam was standing, nursing his broken ego with a beer since he couldn't take shots. He nodded his curly head before heading over to Liam, he kept his back to me as he talked to Liam so I could read what he was saying. Liam laughed, I could tell from the shaking in his shoulder, the curly haired lad gestured over his shoulder at me. Liam walked over to me smiling, transferring his beer into his left hand so he could sign.

'H-A-R-R-Y, is interested in you you.' He signed at me still smiling, 'He was trying to start a conversation with you, but you sent him my way.' I stared at him dumbfound, Harry which fit him because of his curly hair, had a crush on me?

'Are you sure?' I asked Liam, who nodded his head before taking a sip of his beer from his bottle. 'Does he know I am deaf?' Liam again nodded his head before he got distracted by a loud blonde haired boy, who must be Niall, the guy Liam himself was crushing on.

The party was not memorable other then the facts that: I learned Harry's name and that he was interested in me. I did not allow that to change anything though, I wanted him to tell me himself, instead of having Liam do it for him. Over the next couple of weeks, Harry, his friend Zayn (Who was the dark skinned guy from the first day) and his other friend, who was Niall, had taken up sitting with us at lunch. I had to spend most of the time reading lips, not getting much chance to eat lunch; it nerved me in an odd way. Was this what I was doomed to? Liking someone that I could not communicate with unless I was staring at their lips? Or sitting with friends, not being able to eat because if my eyes left their lips for one second I would be lost in the conversation? I gave up eating in the cafeteria, instead spending a lot of time in the library, which I could eat and not having to worry about being left out. Liam took my lame excuse that I had to study more, even though I had straight A's, he would just leave me when the lunch bell rang (Not that I could hear it). I did not want to sound petty, I just missed my only and best friend since he started leaving me, to hang out with other people. I took out a bite of a sandwich, which I had made earlier on this morning, while flipping through the play we were reading in English class. When someone tapped on my shoulder but when I looked up was no one there, I looked back towards the play I was reading and saw Harry Styles sitting there. He smiled at me, giving a tiny wave before he spoke, "Liam told me where to find you and I missed you." I started cursing Liam sign language, fluently moving my hands to show my distaste of him telling Harry where I was. "I know bad words in sign, there the only one I know." I blushed, sitting my hands down on the table, of course he would know the cuss words..."I wanted to asked you something, that's why I asked Liam where you were, do you want to see a movie with me?" I quickly got a piece of paper and a pen, if would be easier to tell him in a letter instead of using my voice.

'Dear Harry Styles,

I would love to go see a movie with you; the only problem is that we have to see one at one of our houses because I need subtitles. I would understand if you wanted to take back your offer now, who wants to stay home and watch a movie?

Signed,

 

Louis.'

Harry quickly read the letter before smiling at me, "I know you need subtitles silly, how about my house on Friday?" That is why I am sitting on the couch in my living room, my five little sisters looking at the window, while my mom is watching the television. The girls quickly run to the door, Charlotte (known as Lottie) opened the door to reveal Harry standing there with the gorgeous smile on his face, Georgia was flat against Lottie trying to get the best look at Harry while Felicity (known as Fizz) was holding my hand. The twins, Daisy and Phoebe, grabbed a hold of Harry's hands, dragging him into the entry way so everyone can meet him properly.

"You’re the one going on a date with our Boo Bear?" Georgia asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him and smirking at me for the use of my nickname.

"Do you know he is deaf?" Daisy asked, still holding onto his hand by staring directly at me as she talked. The girls were raised that way, if they wanted me to know what they were saying to someone, they had to face me so I could read their lips.

"You have really curly hair..." Phoebe said before getting nudged in the ribs by Daisy's elbow and the rest of the girls threw her a glare.

"Are you gay or just playing with our brother?" Fizz asked, slightly glaring at Harry with her hand on her hip, playing the protector of the family like she usually did.

"Do you have protection? Mum keeps some in her dresser drawer upstairs." Lottie said, with the most serious look I had ever seen on her face and blushed deeply. My mum was about to shoo the girls into the living room but Harry started speaking first.

"I am going on a date with your Boo Bear and I know he is deaf." He spoke looking at me with a smirk sitting on his perfectly sculpted face. "I do have curly hair; it is because I use to eat all my crust off my sandwiches when I was younger. I am indeed gay and I do have my own protection, though we will not need any tonight because sex on the first date is tacky." I grabbed his hand before he could say anything else pulling him out of my house, towards his black S.U.V. that I typically parked next to at school, once inside the car with our seat belts buckled Harry turned to look at me. "So Boo Bear, you ready for our movie night?"

"Ugh, please do not call me that, it was something stupid my mum does and the girls picked up on it." I groaned out at him, watching him break out into a smile and from the shaking in his shoulders, he was laughing too.

"My parents call me Hazza McCurly, it’s even on my license plate." Sure enough ‘HA21 ZZA’ was written on the boy’s license plate, causing me to giggle and smile brightly at him. "Oh now you’re laughing at me…" We walked into his house, sprawling ourselves comfortably over his couch together, we had decided to Harry Potter (Starting with Year One and continuing, until we got bored) while texting each other. When the opening started playing all my attention was reading the subtitles, though I knew them all like the back of my hand…Whoa, when did that freckle get there, it wasn’t there the other day when I was showering… Oh it is just dirt, crisis adverted. We got to through the first three movies to the point where Scabbers turns into Peter Pettigrew, that is when we decided to ditch the movies and talk. I found out that Harry has a step-dad named Robin and an older sister named Gemma. I told him, that my parents got divorced because my father could not live with me being deaf anymore, that was the exact reason he put when filing for the papers. Harry was just starting to tell me about his pet cat, Dusty, when out of no where an orange fur ball landed on my stomach and forcing the air out of my lungs. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Harry said, rubbing the fur ball right under it's chin before he shooed it off of me. Soon our stomachs started growling, causing the both of us to chuckle and Harry got up to order pizza.

"Where are you parents, Harry?" I asked him, suddenly noticing the absence of other people, not really caring though because I was alone with Harry.

"My mum and Robin are at work, Gemma's away at University so it is just me most of the time..." I suddenly felt bad for Harry, I was hardly ever alone and when I was I thought of it as a gift. Harry and I have that in common, we share a life of silence. One I know, both of us would give up in a heart beat because we both secretly hated it.

After that night, Harry and I grew closer but not in a couple way, in more of a best friend way. We traded our dates, for hanging out, which only seemed to bother me. I liked Harry but I decided, I would rather have him as a friend that not at all. Three months had passed since I started hanging out with Harry and it was the first day of our one week holiday, I was avoiding him. Not just him, but Liam, Niall, and Zayn too, because instead my old friend Stanley Lucas was coming to visit me. Since it was still winter, I started off with a 'cold' on the first day and by the third day it was the 'flu', but my plan foiled as Stan and I were wrestling on the floor. I should have known something was up by the looking in Stan's eyes and his slight hesitation that allowed me to roll us over, but it wasn't until he signed that we were being watched, that I noticed. I turned to see them: Harry; Zayn; Niall; and Liam, all staring at me, shock written across their features. 'Who are they?' Stan signed to me, looking at them from underneath me, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'They are my friends from school, you can talk to them...' I rolled off Stan, standing up and fixing my clothes, Stan quickly followed. When Stan talked he signed too, so I knew everything that was going on, at least on his side.

"Hi, I am Stan, Louis's best friend." He said smiling and giving a slight wave, after he was done signing. "It's nice to meet LouLou's other friends." I lightly punch him in the arm for using that nickname, it was almost as embarrassing as Boo Bear but he just laughed waiting for them.

"Oh..Uh..I am Liam..." Liam said stepping forward and shaking Stan's hand, watching as Stan casual put one of his arms over my shoulder.

"I am Niall, it's nice to meet you too." The Irish lad looked at Stan's arm and quickly at Harry, whom was still standing with a shocked look on his face. "This here is Zayn." Zayn reached his hand forward and shook Stan's, staying quiet like he usually did when he met new people.

"I am..I am..uh..I...I got to go." Harry said before turning and walking out of my front door, I shrugged off Stan's arm and ran after Harry.

"Harry, stop!" As soon as I said that he turned around and looked at me, no emotion in his green eyes at all.

"Is he your boyfriend, Louis? Is he? Did you only play with me?" Harry's lips read, but I am pretty sure he was shouting at me because I heard bits and pieces of it.

"Boyfriend? Play with you?" I asked him my own anger rising at this point, he was the one who told me that we were better off friends, he has no right to get jealous. "First of all, you were the one who decided we shouldn't date and second Stan is my best friend, nothing more nothing less."

"Want to know why I didn't want to date you? Hmm? Louis?" Harry was still screaming, his face read and his eyes watering. "Because we can never really communicate." Then he just turned and left me standing there, in the snow as he walked down the street, most likely going to Liam's house. Tears started flowing out of my eyes, I had never wished I wasn't deaf, not once in my entire life. Wishing on a shooting star did nothing, I would still wake up the next morning, not hearing the bird's chirp or the sound of my mum's voice. I did in that second though, the moment Harry turned and walked away, I wish I could have heard. If I wasn't deaf I would have been able to date Harry and none of this would have happened.

Months flew by and before I knew it, I was getting fitted for my cap and gown with Liam. A lady with a tape measure took my hit and my head size, writing them both done with my name before she shooed me away for the next student. I was surprised Liam was even hanging out with me, he had dropped Niall, Zayn and Harry, quicker then he picked them up. He was sad, I could tell because he liked Niall, but he wanted to be my friend. I am sure he will be happy once graduation is over, he'll never have to see me again and he can date Niall freely. We were crossing the street, something I hated because I could never hear the cars which this time I wish I could have. Then I would have heard the tires squealing as a man tried to apply the breaks with no avail. I could have heard Liam screaming at me, screaming for me to stay with him and keep my eyes up. I could have heard the gasp and quiet gossiping of the looky loos as someone dialed 999. Though we both know what I heard, I heard nothing, that was until I saw the light. Once the bright white light was within my sight, I heard people talking, people crying. I heard birds chirping and squeaky sounds. I heard music and happiness, could you hear happiness you ask? Have you ever been deaf, never hearing anything at all? Well, then you wouldn't understand how someone felt, felt when they could finally hear.

It was all ripped away too soon though, the light vanished and with it the noises or so I thought until I started opening my eyes. "Oh my, mum he's opening his eyes! Look they are twitching!" The voice was high pitched almost a squeal, it hurt my ears some but I was glad to hear it. I finished opening my eyes and before stood Lottie, the oldest of my younger sister smiling at me with tears streaming down her face. "Lou, your alive!" She sobbed out, burying her face in my neck, crying out how much she loved me and I heard it all.

"Lottie, he doesn't know what you are saying love, you know that." An older famine voice said as I looked over to see my mum sitting in a chair, a happy little grin sitting on her face.

"Your wrong." I croaked out at her, hearing my own voice for the first time was weird, it was girly. "I can hear everything you are saying." My mother gasped in sync with Lottie, as they both jumped up staring at me, like I grew three heads. Lottie turned her back to me and said the word, purple dragon kites. "What are purple dragon kites, Lot? I think you are the loony one in this family." They both started crying when the nurse walked in smiling at me, a kind smile sitting on her lips. I had to tell her that I could hear, which she then told the doctor, who ran a lot of test on me. It turned out that the fall I received from the crash, knock something which caused me to hear again. The doctor told me I should not get use to it though, he did not know if it was permanent or not, he did not want to get my hopes up. Before I knew it, I was out of the hospital, sporting a cast and a few stitches. The doctor told me I had minor injuries because I did not know the car was approaching. He said when people see it happening, they tense up and that is what causes the major injuries. I was just glad I was aloud to go home, sleep in my own bed, have a Harry Potter marathon and hear Daniel Radcliff's voice.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, when I was walking outside to get the post, did I see any of my school 'friends'. Zayn was out walking his dog, he only lived a few blocks away and so it was normal to see him. Seeing Zayn reminded me that was the accident, Liam never visited me, it was like I never existed to him like I predicted. I grabbed the post and started to walk back into my house before I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Zayn standing their, staring at me with concern. "How are you feeling, Louis? Liam told us all about the accident, you cast is pretty cool, good to see it is red like your favorite color."

"Yeah but even better then that I can hear now, something happened during the crash that gave me hearing." I gave him a small smile, wondering why Liam would tell people I was in the hospital but not visit me at all. "I have got to be going now, things I have to do, it was nice catching up with you." I turned and started to walk away, but something, more like someone stopped me.

"Wait, I am having a graduation party at my house on Saturday, you'll come right Louis?" Zayn asked, I didn't have to turn around to know the look on his face, since I use to study it when I was deaf.

"I'll stop by for a little bit, pop in to say hello then I am gone." I walked into my house then, leaving Zayn standing on the sidewalk staring after me. I don't know why I put myself in this situation, technically I never "graduated", they just mailed me my diploma. Nevertheless, I told Zayn I would at least stop by, that is why I am sitting in my Volkswagen outside his house. I sighed to myself before grabbing the card I bought him and climbing out, there was no use hiding. I walked up to the front door, ringing the door bell not knowing what expect to say the less. A young girl opened the door, she looked just like Zayn only obvious a girl form.

"You must be here Zay's party, it's around back, I'll show you!" She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and leading me through the normal sized house to the back yard. There were paper lanterns, Christmas lights, a pool and candles all over the yard, that was also packed full of people. "You can put your card over there on that table." I nodded my head, walking in the direction she pointed me in, noticing the table that was piled high with present. Placing my card there I turned around, eyeing the sea of people for Zayn, I was going to walk up to him and tell him congratulation. After that I was going to turn, hop the fence and drive home, sit on the couch and eat ice cream. Good plan Tommo, you were always so smart! I spotted Zayn over near the far side of the pool and started heading toward him, keeping my head down so no one would notice me. I tapped Zayn on the shoulder and he turned around smiling at me, like we were best friends.

"Congratulation, Zayn, I hope you have fun at Uni." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"Louis, where are you going? Have you said hello to Harry yet?" He indicated with his thumb behind him, I peak over his shoulder and there was that curly brown head that I was in love with. "He has been in a weird mood ever since you did not show up to graduation, he thinks you moved." 'Good.' I thought inside my head, that way he does not have to know I can hear because then to him I would be perfect. I sighed and walked behind Zayn, stood directly in front of Harry waiting for him to notice me so I gave a tiny cough.

"Hey Harry, congratulation on graduating, hope you have a ball at Uni." I sounded as though I was writing in someone's year book, not talking to a living human being, he looked up at me me quickly.

"I thought you moved...I thought you left us all..." He looked like he wanted to continue speaking, so I gave him a chance to but when he said nothing else.

"Nope, I have been in the hospital, got hit by a car." I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, like the weather, Harry's green eyes grew wide. "Not that you really cared or anything, but I am able to hear now. I have got to go, people to do, sounds to be heard." I turned and walked my way to the gate, not looking back once at Harry because it would hurt. Hurt because I loved Harry, I wanted to be with more then anything else but if he could not accept me when I was deaf, then he should not accept me now. I was the same person, only now I can hear and it was amazing, almost as amazing as the mop of curls on Harry's head. I was getting ready to open up the door to my van when I was spun around to face Harry, who crash his mouth on top of mine. I gasped, slowly closing my eyes, wanting to give myself this one moment where I can be with him.

"I learned sign, well basic sign that is." Harry said after we pulled apart, he was looking down at his feet nervously, "I was going to show you after graduation, ask you to be my boyfriend." He learned sign for me, he wanted me to be his boyfriend...WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID HE WAIT SO LONG?!

"Why did you wait so long to tell me, you tosser?" I asked him with a fake glare directed at him, but a smile sitting on my lips.

"I didn't know if A) you still wanted me and B) you were AWOL..." I nodded my head, I did miss graduation being in the hospital because the dumb doctors wanted to run test on me. I stared at him, before I grabbed his head pulling him in for another kiss and tugging on his curls.

"Do it now." I said once we pulled away to breath, wanting badly to see what he learned for me. I watched as Harry pointed to him, then he crossed his arms over his chest, his fist landing up by his shoulders. He then pointed at me and my heart melted, he just told me he loved me, and we kissed again.

Did you know the best sound in the world is the sound of love making? Of course, neither Harry nor I rushed into that, but a few years of dating was when first made love and not long after we had a civil union. We adopted two children a little deaf girl named Darcy and a little boy named Ted, who could hear. We made the perfect parents, I taught Harry how to sign a long time ago because I still used it to communicate, seeing as I was a translator at a high school. Our lives were perfect and it was all thanks to Harry, Harry's dedication of love using sign language.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcomed.


End file.
